


Seven Days of Zhurrick

by LooneyZampy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Challenges, F/M, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyZampy/pseuds/LooneyZampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OS series for the Zhurrick Week, the only pairing for which I ever took up a challenge.</p><p>1. Tea: The first task Zhu Li had to do for Varrick was making tea. Since then, tea has had a particular role in their lives<br/>2. Oblivious: After Zhu Li makes her apology to Varrick and snaps at him for not treating her as an equal, Varrick is trying to come to term with what he feels, helped by a Bolin who's sick of his shenanigans<br/>3. Routine: Working with Varrick means that routine, just like everything else, gets tainted by a case of crazies.<br/>4. Dancing: Watertribe dances are known all across the world. Varrick himself is an excellent dancer. Zhu Li, wanting to be a perfect assistant, tries to learn on her own. Until Varrick finds her out...<br/>5. Tradition: The spirit vines on which Varrick is working seem to be communicating with him, leading him to Zhu Li. Varrick soon realizes what he has to do, but for that, he first needs someone who could inform him about some Earth Kingdom traditions.<br/>6. Family: Family for Varrick was everyone close to him. Zhu Li was part of it since long before their marriage.<br/>7. Since Zhu Li started working for Varrick, he always insisted that they eat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DAY 1: TEA

**DAY 1: TEA**

 

The first thing that Varrick asked from Zhu Li was tea. That was probably the least eccentric thing he ever asked and the only one that was fully voiced, instead of the standard "Zhu Li, do the thing". Sometimes, Zhu Li would think back of that first task of hers, when she just barely started working for Varrick.

"You're starting right now!" he said, "And it's just about time for my tea!"

Tea was serious matter. Any other person would ask what sort of tea Varrick wanted, because getting your tea wrong for the first time may influence the other person's perception of you. In those situations, people usually ask about the desired preparation of the beverage. With or without milk. Sugar, honey or none. With or without lemon. What tea at all.

But not Zhu Li.

Zhu Li could always count on her extremely well-developed sense of observation and deduction. Varrick would learn to appreciate it.

"Thank you, Zhu Li," he said once that she brought him tea. Perfectly brewed, perfectly sweetened.

Varrick would always thank for tea. Be it tea served in his office, in prison, or in a platypus bear, Varrick always appreciated Zhu Li's tea.

He only realized that they had never taken their tea together until they started working for Kuvira.

"Zhu Li, why won't you take some tea with me?" Varrick asked.

Zhu Li looked at him with a blank face, blinked several times, then said:

"I'm here to serve you tea, sir."

Varrick didn't know what to say. For some time now, he wasn't able to look at Zhu Li the way he used to. He started noticing little details about her, little things he didn't see before. He saw the way in which her hair moved, when she let it down, or admired the way in which she made her strict bun. He could see the sparks in her eyes when she was interested in something, despite her always keeping the same stern expression. There was also that green dress, which followed the moves of her body. Green was her color. And then there were her hands. She was his assistant; he could see her hands often enough. But he didn't really feel the need to look at them before. At least, not until now.

Another thing that he never noticed until now was that he never invited her for tea. What sort of employer he was? It had been years of their partnership and they still never took tea together. They had established that sort of relationship, where she would make him tea and it would end there.

"I'm here to serve you tea, sir."

It was time to change that.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Sir?"

"When do  _you_  have the opportunity for tea?" he asked, trying to sound nice.

"When I want to drink some, I make some for myself, sir."

"But drinking tea without company gets so  _lonely_ , doesn't it?" he asked in a childishly whiny tone, getting up to come closer to her.

"If you say so," she answered.

"Come on, have tea with me!" he said all smiles and sunshine, pushing Zhu Li down on a chair.

He sat in front of her. Zhu Li was eyeing him suspiciously, but she finally ended up taking tea with him. After that, it became tradition. Tea was not to be enjoyed alone. Tea was to be enjoyed together.

* * *

The first morning after their wedding night, Varrick woke up before Zhu Li. He turned towards her sleeping face and suddenly, an idea started blooming in his mind. He slipped out of bed and went down to the kitchen. The first thing that Varrick did for Zhu Li on their first official morning as husband and wife was the same as the first thing that Zhu Li did on her first official job day for Varrick.

And Zhu Li woke up to the smell of tea.

  
  



	2. Day 2: Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Book 4, shortly after Zhu Li makes her apology to Varrick and snaps at him for not treating her as an equal. Varrick is trying to come to term with what he feels, helped by a Bolin who's sick of his shenaningans.

**Day 2: Oblivious**

"Apology accepted?!" yelled Bolin's voice. "This could have been your chance to tell her what you feel and you spoiled it!"

"Look, excuse me kid!" answered Varrick.

"Excuse me?! You have Zhu Li telling you that you mean the world to her and you don't seize the opportunity to tell her you feel the same?!"

"How do you know that I feel the same?!" shouted Varrick.

"Err, Varrick? Are you okay" asked Bolin, entering the room without knocking.

"Am I okay?" blurted Varrick. "Of course I'm  _not_  okay! My consciousness is attacking me! And it speaks in  _your_  voice, for some reason! How do you want me to be okay?!"

"Oh... And what did I say in your head?" asked Bolin.

"You yelled at me! You told me that I spoiled my chance! That I spoiled  _everything_!"

"Well, you kind of did..."

"Oh, shut up! Wait, no!" Varrick stopped and looked at Bolin with insistence. "Was that you or was that the voice in my head once again?"

"Errr... Neither? Both?" said Bolin, a bit confused. Then after taking one deep breath he said:

"Varrick, you need to talk to Zhu Li."

"And tell her what exactly?"

"Well, apologize, for a start... And then tell her what weighs on your chest! Tell her how you feel!"

Bolin opened his arms, a grin on his face. Varrick, on the contrary, kept a sullen expression.

"You can't be serious, kid. That would never work."

"How can you be such a genius and yet be so oblivious?!" asked Bolin, frustrated.

"Oblivious to what?" asked Varrick.

"To Zhu Li's feelings! She feels like you, exactly like you, Varrick..."

"And what do  _I_  feel?"

Bolin stopped.

"Wait..." he said. "You aren't aware of what you feel? Have you ever been in love?"

"Of course I have!" blurted Varrick. "I've been in love for  _years_ , kid!  _For years!_ "

"Varrick, I'm not talking about being in love with your job," sighed Bolin.

"I know what you're talking about, kid. And the answer remains the same."

"Are we both talking about Zhu Li?"

"Yes... No! Maybe... I don't know!"

Varrick took his head in his hands and started running in circles.

"Err... Varrick?" whispered Bolin, worried. "I... I think that you should really... Calm down a bit, will you?"

"You know who could calm me down?" asked Varrick, suddenly stopping.

"Don't make me guess..."

"Zhu Li," said Varrick dreamily.

"Okay, I've had enough, I'm calling her," said Bolin.

"Wait sto-"

But before Varrick could stop Bolin, his friend was already out of the room. Any moment now, he would come back with Zhu Li. Varrick started panicking, his heart beating in his chest stronger than ever.

 _Damn you, kid,_  he thought _. I taught you too well_.

Moments later, Bolin arrived in the room, dragging Zhu Li with him, as if she didn't want to come along. The thought made Varrick's heart sink. Then again, her simple presence made him feel better, in a way. She didn't look apologetic this time. She looked confident, almost intimidating. And absolutely stunning by the same occasion.

"So, now that we're all here," started Bolin impatiently, "I think that Varrick has something to tell you."

"I'm listening," said Zhu Li in a flat tone.

She had a daring gaze in her eyes. She stood in front of Varrick more powerful than ever. Nothing could shake her now. Zhu Li was glowing with fearlessness and Varrick felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I... I wanted to ask you if you wanted to work with me again," he muttered.

Upon noticing Bolin preparing to facepalm once again, Varrick coughed and tried another approach.

"But before that, I want to apologize," he said. "I wanted to apologize for not showing proper appreciation for your work."

Varrick waited for a few moments, staring at the floor. Then, he looked up at Zhu Li.

"You saved my life," he finally said. "You've been with me through thick and thin... And when you left, I realized that I could barely survive without you... I apologize for never having shown you how much you mean to me..."

Zhu Li eyed him for a moment, a shadow of a smirk on her face.

"Apology accepted," she said calmly, extending her hand towards Varrick as a sign of agreement.

Varrick took her hand in his own, hesitating to shake it. Zhu Li was playing with him, but he felt too disarmed to retaliate.

"Partners again?" asked Varrick.

"Only on my terms," she answered, shaking his hand.

Bolin couldn't stand them anymore, so he left the room. The sparkles that glistened in their eyes when they were together were visible to every other person in the world. Only Varrick and Zhu Li were oblivious to them. Or rather,  _pretended_  to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the relationship between Varrick and Bolin :D  
> And it just feels right to have Bolin's voice be the voice of Varrick's consciousness xD it just fits...


	3. Day 3: Routine

**DAY 3: ROUTINE**

 

One person's crazy day is another person's routine, some would say. Others would claim that routine presupposes something already set, clear and possibly even slightly boring, which seemed incompatible with "crazy".

Whatever the interpretation of the word, saying that Zhu Li's "routine" has changed since she started working for Varrick would be an understatement. Before she met Varrick, Zhu Li had a fixed schedule. She knew when she slept, when she ate, when she worked, and more importantly,  _what she did_. She couldn't be certain of those things for her anymore, at least not at first. But she was able to make some sense out of Varrick's day and managed to create a semblance of a schedule for  _him_ , at least. Even if large part of said schedule read "doing something crazy", "following Varrick's crazy new idea", "assist Varrick in realizing his newest weird idea" and such.

Normal used to be learning how to build a mechanical suit, for instance.

Normal was now walking on the edge of the law and hiding in a platypus bear suit, possibly one that they built when everybody else was sleeping.

"Zhu Li," whispered Varrick, "pass me the cookie jar."

Zhu Li bent down a little and got the cookie jar. She passed it to Varrick. It was incredible how much place there was in this platypus bear. They were extremely close to each other and their bodies were touching, but it was still surprisingly spacious. To Zhu Li, it was absolutely perfect, because she had wanted to be able to touch Varrick for a while, without it being creepy (even though Varrick's definition of "creepy" might, once again, not really be in line with what everybody else might think). Now she finally got that opportunity.

"I could get used to a life such as this one," said Zhu Li to herself.

Those words provoked the effect of electricity streaming down Varrick's spine. Zhu Li was always so cold and distant — despite always being there somewhere — but now, she was apparently enjoying herself! Varrick felt that he was going to burst with overexcitement. He managed to choke a screech of mirth, but he couldn't help giving Zhu Li a bear-hug and holding her tightly.

"Oh Zhu Li, you make me so darn happy!" he said.

"What is the reason of so much unexpected happiness, sir?" Zhu Li asked, trying to ignore the fact that her heart started beating quicker. She has, after all, been attracted by him for quite a while. Still, job was coming first and she wasn't going to risk it by trying something stupid. So she kept calm, as always.

Varrick looked at her with big, shiny eyes.

"You said that you could get used to a life such as this one," he said, his hands under his chin.

Zhu Li felt blood flushing towards her face, but she still didn't flinch. Varrick noticed her cheeks getting pink, but tried not to react, even though that made him want to dance even more.

"I must have been thinking loudly," said Zhu Li.

"And so you like this life?" he asked, still bouncing with glee.

"Yes, I like it."

Zhu Li wasn't one to express her feelings, but she never felt the need to lie to Varrick either. And these words made Varrick's heart race even more, if such thing was even possible. He felt like he had finally found what he was looking for; he had an assistant for life.

And their time had just begun. What some would call "routine" was about to get even crazier, what with them being thrown in prison, being liberated by a spirit vine or escaping with a backpack jet. All that was normal. Zhu Li got used to it fast enough. And as for Varrick, he had created that life himself. It was their thing.

Less normal, however, was joining the side of a crazy dictator and being forced to build weapons for her. Normal was leaving her and joining the Avatar's side once again. Normal was risking their lives once again as well.

* * *

"I need to attach this ring to your finger," Varrick said, kneeling in front of Zhu Li, before what could have been the last battle of their life.

Varrick proposing to Zhu Li in such a situation was fitting to the life that they led. It might have been their last enterprise. They might perish during the battle of the Colossus. That could have been the end. The crazy roller coaster of their partnership could have ended like that. So let them at least die as an engaged couple, if death was to come after them.

Death might have come and swept the city, but Varrick and Zhu Li lived. And the official nature of their relationship somewhat changed too: they put a ring on it. They went back to routine, if it could be called like that. They kept being that eccentric couple of scientists, but this time, with a less immediate threat on their lives hanging above them. A bit like a fairytale ending of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The story of today comes a bit later than usual, but that's because I have had an extremely busy day. As of tomorrow, I shall be posting during early afternoon, as up till now.  
> Until then, I hope you liked this new chapter :)


	4. Day  4: Dancing

**DAY 4: DANCING**

As a proud Watertribe man, Varrick was  _obviously_  a good dancer too. Some said that it was in their genes. Reality was that a great deal of events or celebrations in the Water Tribes had dancing in them, so learning them was close to mandatory and one would have time to practice.

Zhu Li wasn't born in a Water Tribe, nor did she grow up in one of them. As a result, she never learned their styles of dancing. However, working for Varrick would require knowledge in that area too, in case they had to dance. Zhu Li, being aware of that, procured herself with all the books dealing with the issue. She was going to learn.

* * *

She usually trained during the night, when Varrick was asleep... She went to bed later than Varrick and got up earlier than him, which could be judged as exhausting, if Zhu Li wasn't the machine that she was. Besides, she never required lots of sleep either. As for Varrick, he had the tendency to sleep quite a lot, so despite sleeping less than him, Zhu Li still had the needed rest.

And so she trained on her own.

One night, however, Varrick was taken out of his sleep by a strange dream. He dreamt of a spirit dancing on the water and when he woke up, he thought about how amazing it would be if we were able to take shots of movements, as we are able to do with still moments.

The obvious thing to do would be starting to work on it immediately. With a little bit of luck, Zhu Li would still be awake... Varrick walked down the hall to reach Zhu Li's room. Zhu Li was an extremely light sleeper, so she was probably already awaken by the sound of Varrick's footsteps in front of her door. Varrick was about to knock, when he heard some noise from the inside... He heard the sound of feet lightly sweeping the floor, followed by some more punctual kicks... All in rhythm, as if dancing. And something else...

"One... Two... Three... One... Two... Two... Three..."

Zhu Li was dancing! Zhu Li was counting dance steps! She was so focused on it that she didn't even notice that Varrick was in front of her door. He finally knocked on the door and Zhu Li opened.

"You were dancing!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

For a moment, Zhu Li seemed fiddling with her thoughts, as if she was embarrassed that he found out. After regaining composure, she still felt the need to justify herself:

"I was trying to learn," she said. "You are a Watertribe man and in case dancing is required during one of our meetings, I want to be prepared. I read several books on dancing and now I'm practicing."

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yes."

"May I come in?"

Zhu Li moved from the doorframe, which allowed Varrick in her room. He walked up to the open book on her counter.

"Hah!" he said. "Still images! You know what would have been more to learn dancing?"

"No, sir."

" _Moving_  images! Moving pictures!"

"Those do not exist, sir," said Zhu Li.

"Not  _yet_!" he smiled. "And until then, you need to see how a given move is done... In  _movement_. With someone who could teach you!"

Zhu Li frowned slightly, wondering what Varrick was getting at.

"Zhu Li," said Varrick bowing, with his hand extended towards Zhu Li, "Allow me to be your dancing teacher."

* * *

The dancing lessons were every day, eight P.M. sharp. Varrick wasn't one to keep to the schedule or even to  _have_  a schedule of any sorts, but surprisingly, he was the one who insisted that they have these dancing lessons every day at a fixed hour. The idea of being Zhu Li's dancing teacher amused him so much that he seemed to be looking forward for their lessons every time. Just like Zhu Li, who made a considerable effort to contain her enthusiasm.

"First thing you must learn when it comes to Watertribe dances," started Varrick, "is to remember that the sequence of movements must be done in a fluid way."

He leaned towards her as to demonstrate with the opening moves of one of the basic dances. He did the first movement, extending his arms and opening them, drawing a semi-circle, and then executed three fast steps with his feet. Zhu Li knew this dance. She had read about it and memorized the sequence of moves. So she did the same as him, or so she thought.

The expression on Varrick's face told her the opposite.

"Zhu Li..." he started, confused. "Your moves are..."

She wanted him to say "perfect", but he went for something else.

"...military," he finished. "You're not supposed to be rigid when you dance. Here, let me show!"

He made a step towards Zhu Li, took her hand and made her spin. Then he led her towards him and made her slightly bend backwards.

"The moves must follow one another like waves of the sea," he explained. "Make them soft and liquid, elegant and graceful, pleasing, yet powerful."

Zhu Li was silent.  _Too_  silent even, the look in her eye strangely unfocused and her body tense.

"Oh..." said Varrick, straightening her up and relaxing his grip on her. "I see... You're not used to this sort of contact in dancing."

"No sir," she said. "Where I come from, dances are fast and full of energy, but they require little to no touching. I apologize for making the situation awkward. As soon as I get used to it, it will be easier."

Varrick kept silent for a while, but soon resumed his trademark Varrick smile and shouted.

"Don't apologize, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Nobody gets it right the first time! Plus, it's normal that a master-dancer such as me makes you intimidated!"

Varrick offered another pearly white grin and winked. Zhu Li remained stoic.

"But I'll take that into account," he said, more softly. "And we will take it slow from now on. We will first learn the single moves and then we will go for moves done in duo. In order to be able to execute them correctly, you need to trust your partner. But in order to trust your partner, you first need to be at ease with him and to trust yourself."

To this, Zhu Li finally smiled.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"You're welcome, Zhu Li," he screamed, overcome with the sort of joy that would be most confusing to everyone but himself.

"Shall we... Try again?" asked Zhu Li? "Now?"

"Of course!" said Varrick. "The training has only just begun!"

* * *

Zhu Li was a fast learner and soon enough, her skill could measure up to that of any Watertribe girl. Varrick proved to be an excellent teacher, having taught Zhu Li every single known dance.

Every dance, except one. The nuptial dance. The dance that Watertribe people learn for the day when they'll get married.

"I'm not Watertribe, sir," said Zhu Li when Varrick told her about that dance. "I've read about it, but... If I get married... Not being Watertribe myself I don't know if..."

"But you may marry a Watertribe man one day!" interrupted Varrick. "You better be prepared!"

Zhu Li's cheeks went red. She could feel it. Worse than that was the fact that Varrick noticed it, judging by his smirk.

"It's a bit hot in here, I should go open the window," said Zhu Li, trying to escape the embarrassing situation. She would be dancing the nuptial dance...  _With Varrick_.

Zhu Li opened the window. The fresh air helped her get her ideas clear. Yes, indeed, she was going to be dancing the nuptial dance with Varrick. Good. Let the dream begin.

She walked back towards Varrick, making her moves as gracious as she could. They were ready to start dancing. So they took the initial position of the dance, facing one another and holding hands. At that moment, they didn't know that this was not the only time that they would get to do this dance and that next time, they won't be dancing it alone in a room, but in front of everyone to see.

  
_  
_


	5. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yesterday I couldn't get online, so yesterday's one-shot is up today ^^  
> i'll post today's story later tonight or early tomorrow...  
> Hope you like it :)

** DAY 5 - TRADITION **   


They had been working for Kuvira for a while now, exploring the possibilities of the spirit vines. Those things were amazing, so powerful, but yet, so unstable... Working with them was a privilege, but sometimes, Varrick had the impression that he was playing with something that far surpassed his level of understanding. It scared him a bit, but at the same time, it made him want to learn more. It also made him more receptive to the outside world, more receptive to other people's feelings and somehow more in harmony with himself. It was as if working with spirit vines increased his own spiritual awareness.  
  
If it wasn't for the looming sense of dread that this situation gave him, he might have never taken action. Being surrounded by spirit vines made him feel good, but turning them into a weapon made him feel guilty, as if he was interfering with the natural order of things. He didn't know what would happen next and, even if uncertainty never annoyed him up till now, things had changed. He felt as if his days were counted and that the end might be nearing. The end... Or a new beginning...  
  
Sometimes, he felt as if spirit vines were communicating with him. Especially when his hands were on one of them, and Zhu Li's on another... It was as if he could feel her heartbeat under the palm of his hand, from the other end of the room.  
  
It happened several times. They had their hands on the spirit vines at the same moment. They both felt it. They turned towards each other, as if to verify if the other one felt the same thing, and their eyes locked. Immediately, they tried to mask their feelings.  
  
"Pass me the thing, Zhu Li," he said, trying to take the attention away from this moment of weakness.  
  
Zhu Li took her hand off the spirit vine so abruptly that one would think it had burned her. She walked to the metal recipient and handed it to Varrick.  
  
"Thank you, Zhu Li," he said, trying to turn around in order not to see her.  
  
That wasn't the only time that such a thing happened. Every time that they would both have their hands on the spirit vines, their spiritual energy would be transmitted to each other. Soon enough, there was no more sense to be pretending: Varrick knew that Zhu Li felt the same way that he did.  


* * *

  
  
The tradition of the Water Tribes wants for a man to make a betrothal necklace to the woman that he intends to marry. Varrick only needed to find a way not to let Zhu Li see it before it's finished... Since Zhu Li never left his side, it was hard to do. He could get up in the middle of the night, maybe, while Zhu Li was still sleeping, and make it then?  
  
The problem with that was, of course, the fact that Zhu Li would wake up almost immediately. She was inhumane when it came to that. She was able to work like a machine and to wake up on command.  
  
There was only one person who could help him through it: Bolin.  
  
"Psst! Kid! Come here!" whispered Varrick, when he managed to reach Bolin alone.  
  
"Varrick? Why are you crouching beneath the desk? And where is Zhu Li?"  
  
Varrick crawled from under the desk and stood up in front of Bolin.  
  
"I don't have much time," he said. "I told Zhu Li that I have something to do, but since she's always around, she will end up noticing that there's something weird with me going away without her..."  
  
"Couldn't you just tell her that you need to discuss something in private?" asked Bolin.  
  
"Then Zhu Li would know it too," said Varrick, waving his hand. "But this is different. This concerns  _her_ , directly."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Bolin, I need to make betrothal necklace to Zhu Li and I thought that..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Bolin, smiling. "You and Zhu Li? You told her your feelings?"  
  
"No, I was waiting for... Hey, how did you know about that…  _feelings_ … thingy?"  
  
"I see how you look at her," answered Bolin. "But I'm disappointed that you hadn't told me earlier."  
  
"I didn't propose yet, I want to propose her with a necklace, like a Watertribe man! And that's where you come forth!"  
  
"I don't understand what that has to do with me," said Bolin confused. "I've never... I'm not even Watertribe and I don't know if I..."  
  
"I know that you're an earthbender, but you've got first-hand experience with betrothal necklaces!" said Varrick. "Eska had forcibly made you wear one!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that..."  
  
Varrick's eyes suddenly went wide. Bolin was an earthbender... From Republic City... But with links to the Earth Kingdom traditions...  
  
"How could I be so stupid?" yelled Varrick, facepalming himself.  
  
"Errr... What's the problem now?" asked Bolin.  
  
"Zhu Li is not Watertribe! Why would I propose her in a Watertribe fashion? Bolin, how do you propose in Earth Kingdom? And don't try to avoid answering by saying that you're from Republic City! You have family in Ba Sing Se, where Zhu Li is from, and I know that you know those things!"  
  
Bolin sighed and massaged his temple. He loved talking with his cousins and, indeed, they taught him some of their traditions.  
  
"Well... My grandma wears a ring," he started. "She said that our grandpa gave it to her, when they got engaged... He kneeled in front of her and asked her to marry him."  
  
Bolin told it in an over-emotional way, smiling, as always. Varrick loved this kid so much that he sometimes felt like Bolin was his own son. If he ever has kids, he will make them watch Nuktuk movies and make Bolin their role model. But before he gets to have kids, he needs a woman. A woman named Zhu Li, to be more specific.  
  
"I miss my grandma..." admitted Bolin, breaking the train of Varrick's thoughts. "She gave me some great ideas like that... And if Opal ever wants to talk to me again... I miss her so much..."  
  
"Hey, kid, cheer up," said Varrick, putting a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Things get better."  
  
Bolin thanked Varrick with a weak smile. Varrick was trying to be encouraging, even though he wasn't certain himself of what he should expect for the future, with Kuvira and the spirit vines. But he put an act on for Bolin. He owed this kid. He felt as if Bolin helped him become a better person and now, Bolin also taught him about the Earth Kingdom proposal traditions.  
  
Varrick should get Zhu Li a ring.  


* * *

  
  
The ring was a green one, with spirit vines motives. It was important. It was spirit vines that made him aware of his own feelings, after all. He had the ring made by a jeweler he knew and trusted, a former circus member who was always gifted in working on metal.  
  
In the meantime, Kuvira went completely crazy. There was no more hope for them. The spirit vine weapon became too much of a threat to continue working on it, but Kuvira forced him to keep doing the work that was assigned to them, and which involved risking everything else. The only way to save the world, or rather, to prevent destroying it, was getting the hell away from Kuvira as soon as possible. Varrick ran away with Bolin and his wife to be. He intended proposing her once that they reach safe ground.  
  
That didn't happen.  
  
They were captured and made prisoners in front of Kuvira. The three of them were to be put in prison. Except...  
  
"Wait!" shouted Zhu Li, before throwing herself in front of Kuvira's feet. "I want to pledge my loyalty to you!"  
  
The words that she said next were too painful to repeat, but each one of them still burned in Varrick's memory. So that's what she really thought of him...  
  
 _Compared to you, Varrick is a fool_ , she said.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm right here!" he shouted, but louder than his words was the sound of his heart shattering in his chest.  
  
"Guards, do the thing!" she finally said, and guards dragged him away.  
  
The next few days were the worst of his life. He kept dreaming of her every night. When awake, he hoped that he will see her, that she will appear out in front of him. Then arrived anger and despair. The only thing that helped him through was, strangely, fiddling with the ring he had acquired for Zhu Li. Even if he was probably never going to put it on her finger... Having it around brought him solace.  


* * *

  
  
She came back though. And their lives were at risk yet once again. Up till now, they always survived, but this time, it was less certain than ever. There was no more waiting. If they lose their lives to Kuvira's colossus today, let it be as an official couple.


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more of an exposition piece centered on Varrick's POV, making it a bit less action-ridden... Hoping you like it though x))

**DAY 6 — FAMILY**  
  
  
The Varrick family encompassed the movers cast, the circus crew, and a good dozen of eccentrics of all sorts, as well as everybody who ever worked for him. Zhu Li was part of the family before she even realized that herself.  
  
When it comes to Zhu Li's adoptive parents, however, they had only met Varrick once, when he was staying at their place with Zhu Li, just after Unavaatu's attack on Republic City. Varrick and Zhu Li were then fugitives, recently escaped from prison, and needed a place to stop and hide before finding some other place to set. Luckily, Varrick knew that he could count on Suyin, an ancient circus friend of his, or in other words, a cousin of sorts.  
  
At that moment, Zhu Li's parents were only helping them. They weren't working with them enough to be actual "family" to Varrick. Not yet.  
  
If Zhu Li was a family member, she would be that weird aunt who always stays on the side, probably considered to be half-mad by the rest of the family, until they found out that she's just the kind of person who likes to keep for herself, while at the same time burgeoning with ideas. Varrick loved her for that.  
  
It was always hard to pinpoint the exact moment when it started. It happened progressively, growing, until Varrick finally realized that Zhu Li has gotten under his skin too much to step back. She was a family member, like all the others, but something _more_ at the same time.  
  
Ginger and Bolin were special too, now that he thinks of that, but in another way. Ginger was willing to be a test-subject for every new idea to be marketed, a bit like a kid who's willing to try all sorts of candies, even though he knows that he'll be sick, just so he could claim that he tried them _all_. Ginger was like that. And the audience loved her. Some other members of the Varrick family didn't like her because she wasn't very bright and could be a bit spoiled, but she was kind-hearted, and most importantly, a hard worker.  
  
There was also Bolin, who Varrick saw as his own nephew, maybe even as a son. Something about the kid made him feel good about himself. Was it giving a kid who had a harsh life a chance for a glorious future? Was it because Bolin, like Ginger, was willing to try _everything_ for fun and fame? Or was it because Bolin was so hopelessly _kind_ that anyone in his immediate presence would be bathed in his generosity and end up becoming a better person? Whatever the case, Bolin was like the closest kin...  
  
Just after Zhu Li, that is. It seems crazy when he thinks of how long it took him to realize that the most obvious thing in the world would be making Zhu Li his wife. That way, they'd officially become a family. With her, Varrick would enrich his family by two other members, Zhu Li's parents, who helped them so much in times of need. Most of his family up till then was based on business relations, but now, he could bring something else to existence. With Zhu Li, it was now possible to create a family of another sort.

 


	7. Day 7: Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last story of the week! I hope you guys liked the ride :)
> 
> Also, the beginning of this story makes some reference to my other story, "Beggar", so you might want to check that one out before reading further... But if you don't want to, it's okay, you won't have any difficulties understanding this one either way x))

**ZHURRICK WEEK DAY 7 — FOOD**

* * *

Zhu Li didn't always have to eat, as a child. When her life was more of a fight for survival than actual living on the streets of Ba Sing Se, finding food for the day was one of the ultimate goals of her life. Now that she was working for Varrick, she could afford anything that she wanted. Not that she needed to worry about food, though, because Varrick always made sure of it being prepared for them and properly served by his personal cooks.

"You seem lost in thoughts, Zhu Li," stated Varrick from across the table.

They always ate together, around the same banquet. Sometimes surrounded with others. Often, just the two of them. Both were served by personal cooks, who brought them plates and poured their drinks. Except if tea was on the table. Then, Zhu Li would pour tea, out of habit.

"I was thinking about past, sir," admitted Zhu Li, taking a piece of bread.

"Does it happen often?" asked Varrick.

"Just sometimes."

She cut her meat in parcels and put one piece in her mouth. Varrick tried to busy himself with his plate, but his thoughts travelled back to Zhu Li.

"I was a kid of a poor couple of farmers, you know," said Varrick. "Food was a bit harder to get by in winter, but we've never been hungry... Nothing like what you went through..."

"I'm okay, sir," said Zhu Li, before taking another bite.

Everything that Zhu Li did was methodical and calculated, up to the way in which she ate. Yet, Varrick noticed that she had the tendency to eat her food fast, almost nervously, taking good care not to leave a single bite.

"You like it?" asked Varrick.

Zhu Li raised her head up. "I do, sir. Thank you for caring about me."

Varrick bent over to have his head closer to her, grinning.

"You like these dinners with me!" he said.

"I appreciate them very much indeed."

She was the only employer to have the privilege to have private meals with Varrick. It made her feel a bit uneasy to think that Varrick made her eat with him because he pitied her for what she had lived, and so he wanted to make sure that she had enough now. She wasn't even completely wrong. Varrick genuinely enjoyed watching her eat. It made him feel important, in a different sort of way. And the atmosphere between them was more of a convivial one in those situations, rather than a strict business relationship that they held, despite Zhu Li being there at all times and knowing pretty much everything about him. Well,  _almost_  everything...

"Thank you, sir," said Zhu Li after a while.

Varrick's eyes went wide. "Thank you for what?"

"For giving me this job and for taking care of me."

Varrick stood up and walked up to her.

" _You're_  the one who takes care of me on a regular basis," he said, taking her hand in his own and kneeling beside her.

Moments like these were rare and weird. She was the only one in front of whom Varrick would do such a thing. Getting down on his knees... Talking with a softer tone. These moments would only last several seconds at a time before Varrick interrupted them by screaming, jumping, joking or being Varrick altogether, but they meant the world to Zhu Li.

Zhu Li extended her other hand and caressed Varrick's cheek. She was in love with him and in these moments, she could pretend that he felt the same. After all, the shield known as his eccentric personality that he brandished in front of the rest of the world would get lowered only in front of Zhu Li.

Varrick kissed Zhu Li's hand. He had never done it before. It was as if something else had pushed him to do that. As for Zhu Li, she didn't dare moving then, afraid that she will break the spell and destroy this moment frozen in time.

"Hey, they're late with our cake!" Varrick suddenly shouted, jumping up.

And just like that, the moment was gone.

"We... We're here, sir!" muttered the two cooks who were serving them, entering in the room immediately, as if they had been waiting in front of the door all that time.

"Well what were you waiting for?" asked Varrick.

The cooks deeply bowed, lost in apologies, and entered with a tray carrying cakes. Chocolate and strawberry, from what it seemed. Zhu Li loved those. She looked at the bowed head of the man who was pushing the tray. He was trying to listen at the doors, that much was apparent. Varrick realized that too, of course.

"Pal," said Varrick, putting his hand on the shoulder of the man. "If you were expecting something between Zhu Li and I happening, we would go to the bedroom and wouldn't be doing it here for everyone to hear."

Varrick winked and the cooks' faces turned red from embarrassment. One could expect this kind of jokes from Varrick, but it still shocked Zhu Li a bit that he would use her name in one of them. Still, what surprised everyone even more was what she said next, in her usual serious tone.

"And we wouldn't be doing it around food. Not our type."

Her comment was said silently and yet, it would be resonating for days to come. Zhu Li always kept to herself, wanting to be the image of decency. It was not her type to make jokes, let alone to do a follow-up joke, especially one with a corny content. The cooks ran out of the room, waiting to be outside to either scream or laugh. As for Varrick, he went back to his seat, looking at Zhu Li and barely retaining himself from giggling with mirth.

"Zhu Li, I didn't know that you had a sense of humor!" he finally said, overjoyed.

"Quite honestly, sir, neither did I," she answered, before taking her spoon and plunging it into the cake.


End file.
